I'll Come Back
by the-dead-star
Summary: Depuis son réveil, Saskia n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie passée, si ce n'est l'étrange impression de ne pas appartenir à ce monde. Etait-ce possible ? Et ces rêves, que voulaient-ils dire ?
1. Chapter 1

I'll Come Back

Chapitre 1

Greenwood The Great.

Le jeune Legolas courait partout dans le palais, terrassant de multiples adversaires invisibles.

Sa mère, la Reine Saskia, souriait tout en l'observant, reprisant une de ses chemises.

Toutefois, son regard vert aux reflets azurs restait voilé.

Et pour cause, le Roi, son époux, passait toujours plus de temps avec cette elfe nouvellement arrivée.

Tous ignoraient d'où elle venait mais étrangement, Thranduil ne l'avait pas questionnée une seule fois.

À croire qu'il la connaissait _déjà_...

« Votre Majesté ? »

Elle releva la tête, rencontrant les yeux inquiets de Lidwine, sa suivante.

Inquiets car sa maîtresse mangeait de moins en moins, semblant... s'éteindre.

La domestique avait refusé d'écouter les rumeurs mais bien malgré elle, elle avait entendu que le Roi était comme envoûté par dame Alana.

Et la Reine semblait bien en souffrir...

Oo*oO

De façon instinctive, Legolas _sentait_ que sa mère n'allait pas bien.

Ainsi, après un moment, il délaissa sa petite épée faite de bois et vint tirer sur la longue robe lilas de Saskia.

Elle tourna la tête, souriant à son fils :

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Legolas ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'Ada n'est pas avec nous ? »

« Oh, et bien, il est occupé. »

« Mais il te rend triste ! »

Elle voulut nier, prétendre que tout allait bien, mais son petit garçon était déjà trop intelligent pour se faire avoir par ce mensonge.

« C'est vrai, il me rend triste. »

« C'est parce qu'il ne t'aime plus ? »

« Oh non, ce n'est pas pour ça. »

« Mais pourquoi, alors ? »

Saskia ouvrit la bouche mais ce fut Thirion, précepteur officiel du petit prince, qui prit la parole :

« Monseigneur, c'est l'heure de votre leçon de géographie. »

« Mais... »

« Va, Legolas. Nous nous verrons tout à l'heure. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 2**

* Il _savait_ qu'elle n'était pas bien, trop liée à elle pour ne pas le sentir.

Pourtant, elle ne lui parlait pas, silencieuse dans son tourment.

* « Nous sommes trop liés, toi et moi, pour pouvoir vivre loin l'un de l'autre. »

« C'est pourtant exactement ce qu'il se passe. »

* Le regard du Roi, d'un bleu glacial, était toutefois teinté d'inquiétude. Ainsi, tout amour pour elle n'avait pas complètement disparu...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Elle était sortie du palais, suivie de façon respectueuse par deux gardes.

Assise à l'ombre d'un grand chêne, le regard dans le vide, elle ne réagit pas quand Thranduil la rejoignit.

D'un signe de tête, il congédia les gardes, faisant désormais face à son épouse.

Ses longues frisettes, d'un blond pâle, étaient lâchées, voletant dans le vent et masquant par moment son regard vert à l'eau.

Il _savait_ qu'elle n'était pas bien, trop lié à elle pour ne pas le sentir.

Pourtant, elle ne lui parlait pas, silencieuse dans son tourment.

Il voulait savoir ce qui la tracassait mais elle refusait d'en discuter, bornée, tout comme son fils...

« Vas-tu me dire la raison de ce silence ? »

« ... Pourquoi le ferais-je ? »

« Parce que je suis inquiet. »

Un sourcil fut arqué mais le regard vert-bleu, lui, ne cilla pas.

Elle répliqua d'un ton amer :

« Même si je te parlais, tu ne ferais rien. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Parce qu' _elle_ t'a empoisonné l'esprit. »

« Ton agressivité envers notre invitée est insultante, Saskia. »

« Soit, j'en paierai les conséquences. »

Elle se leva dans un mouvement lent et gracieux et voulut se retourner.

Mais Thranduil en avait apparemment décidé autrement car il la retint par le poignet.

Lentement, elle fit volte-face, fixant son époux droit dans les yeux.

Le regard du Roi, d'un bleu glacial, était toutefois teinté d'inquiétude.

Ainsi, tout amour pour elle n'avait pas complètement disparu...

Oo*oO

« Pourquoi, Saskia ? »

« Cette... Elfe ne nous apportera que des malheurs, Thranduil, je le sens. »

« Elle n'a pourtant rien fait. »

Elle soupira, se dégageant pour ensuite s'éloigner de quelques pas.

Comme elle se retournait, elle observa son époux, admirant ses traits durs et emplis de majesté, mis en valeur par sa chevelure d'un blond clair, entièrement lisse.

Elle chuchota, les larmes brouillant sa vision :

« Elle va nous séparer. »

« Allons, Saskia. Tes propos deviennent de plus en plus... »

« Me protégerais-tu, Thranduil ? »

« Évidemment. »

« Envers et contre tout ? »

« Je te le promets. »

« Même... de toi ? »

Il hésita, ne s'attendant pas à cette question.

Mais finalement, il acquiesça.

« Oui. Si, pour te protéger, je devais me séparer de toi, je le ferais. Mais pas sans conséquence. »

« Sans conséquence ? »

« Nous sommes trop liés, toi et moi, pour pouvoir vivre loin l'un de l'autre. »

« C'est pourtant exactement ce qu'il se passe. »

Il admit :

« C'est vrai. »

« Et tout ça pour quoi ? Lui offrir l'hospitalité ? La loger _ici_ ?! »

« C'est la moindre des choses. »

« Qui est-elle, pour toi, Thranduil ? »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 3**

* Ainsi, sa femme vit-elle le visage du Roi perdre peu à peu son aspect lisse et parfait pour, lentement, reprendre sa _vraie_ apparence, scarifiée et brûlée.

Un œil était mort, devenu blanc avec les années.

La joue et la mâchoire n'étaient plus que tendons et chairs à vif, reflets de l'horreur à l'état pur.

** « Ce n'est pas un mensonge. »

« Mais tu ne lui montres pas ton vrai visage. »

« Il est trop jeune pour comprendre. »

« Permets-moi d'en douter. »

*** Comme elle s'exécutait, elle remarqua un frémissement de sa joue.

Mais bien vite, il se reprit, habitué depuis de longues années à dissimuler la terrible cicatrice qui mutilait sa joue.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Sans grande surprise, le Roi n'avait pas répondu.

Avec un long regard, il s'était détourné, sa pâle chevelure scintillant par intermittence dans les rayons du soleil.

Et quand Saskia rentra enfin, le soir était tombé sur la forêt.

Elle fut évidemment accueillie par Legolas qui lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant son absence.

Comme elle riait avec son fils, la Reine sentit le regard de celle qui empiétait sur son territoire se poser sur elle.

Évidemment, Alana voulut rejoindre Thranduil.

Mais là, surprenant tout le monde, il refusa.

« Non, Madame. J'ai affaire avec ma femme. »

Ainsi, avec un dernier baiser sur le front de Legolas et un regard lourd de sens en direction de leur invitée, Saskia monta lentement jusqu'au trône.

Thranduil y était assis, son long manteau pourpre drapé le long de ses jambes.

Elle le questionna du regard, il fit signe de le rejoindre.

Comme elle s'exécutait, elle remarqua un frémissement de sa joue.

Mais bien vite, il se reprit, habitué depuis de longues années à dissimuler la terrible cicatrice qui mutilait sa joue.

« Pourquoi la caches-tu ? »

« Par habitude, je suppose. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Hhh. »

« Alors tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à me la montrer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Saskia... »

« Je l'ai _vue_ , Thranduil, quand elle était bien pire que ça. Aurais-tu si peur de voir le dégoût dans mon regard ? »

Il détourna la tête, silencieux, elle eut sa réponse.

Sentant son cœur se serrer, Saskia murmura, posant une main sur celle de son époux :

« Je n'ai jamais été dégoûtée ou horrifiée, Thranduil. Jamais. »

« Mais bien tous les autres. »

« Certes. Et qu'en est-il de ton fils ? Lui mentiras-tu toute sa vie ? »

« Ce n'est pas un mensonge. »

« Mais tu ne lui montres pas ton vrai visage. »

« Il est trop jeune pour comprendre. »

« Permets-moi d'en douter. »

Oo*oO

Ils se faisaient désormais face, tous deux campés sur leur position.

Thranduil savait que Saskia n'abandonnerait pas et il était fatigué, trop fatigué pour encore lutter contre son épouse.

Ainsi, sa femme vit-elle le visage du Roi perdre peu à peu son aspect lisse et parfait pour, lentement, reprendre sa _vraie_ apparence, scarifiée et brûlée.

Un œil était mort, devenu blanc avec les années.

La joue et la mâchoire n'étaient plus que tendons et chairs à vif, reflets de l'horreur à l'état pur.

D'instinct, Thranduil tourna la tête.

Mais là, la main de Saskia l'en empêcha.

Penchant la tête, elle le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Je te remercie. Je sais que me montrer... cela te demande beaucoup. »

« Avais-je le choix ? »

« Je suppose que non. »

Elle voulut toucher la cicatrice, il l'en empêcha en attrapant son poignet.

Comme il l'amenait à ses lèvres, elle s'enquit doucement :

« Cela te fait-il toujours autant mal ? »

« C'est douloureux mais nettement moins qu'à l'époque. »

Silencieusement, elle acquiesça, se replongeant dans un passé lointain mais toujours aussi vivace.

Ramené sur une civière, Thranduil avait passé de longs jours dans l'agonie la plus totale.

Toute médecine était hélas inefficace et Saskia avait veillé à son chevet, priant les Valars de laisser son époux en vie.

Finalement, il avait survécu, condamné à vivre dans la souffrance...

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 4**

* Intimement liée à cette forêt dans laquelle elle avait toujours vécu, elle avait vu son visage être petit à petit marqué.

Ainsi elle aussi devait avoir recourt à la magie pour continuer à paraître pure et inaltérée...

Un iris vert-bleu était traversé verticalement de part en part par une longue ligne noire.

Et du même côté, du front à la naissance du cou, les veines ressortaient, noircies, semblables aux racines des arbres atteints par le même mal.

** « Notre fils n'est pas le seul à s'inquiéter. Tu t'affaiblis, Saskia, je le sens. »

« En effet. »

« Et je tiendrai ma promesse. Si tu dois être emmenée loin de moi pour guérir, j'y veillerai. »

*** Voyant que l'amour entre le Roi et sa Reine était trop fort pour être brisé, elle s'était rendue indispensable à Thranduil.

Et aujourd'hui, elle attendait, cachée dans l'ombre...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Lentement, l'Ombre s'avançait.

Et bientôt, Greenwood fut, elle aussi, en proie à toute sorte de créatures, plus malfaisantes les unes que les autres.

Le bois pourrissait et les conséquences allaient être terribles...

Debout face à son miroir, Saskia observait les affres du Mal.

Intimement liée à cette forêt dans laquelle elle avait toujours vécu, elle avait vu son visage être petit à petit marqué.

Ainsi elle aussi devait avoir recourt à la magie pour continuer à paraître pure et inaltérée...

« Naneth ? »

Elle se retourna, souriant à Legolas :

« Ion... »

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas envoyer un message au seigneur Elrond ? Il pourrait sans doute... »

« Je crains que ce mal qui me ronge ne puisse être guéri par les Elfes. »

« Mais par qui, alors ? »

« Ça, je l'ignore. »

Oo*oO

Quand une délégation venant de Fondcombe arriva, Saskia ne fut pas surprise.

Son fils avait insisté et au final, Thranduil avait bien envoyé un message au seigneur Elrond.

Malheureusement en pure perte...

Un frisson la parcourut et elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle.

La vile Alana n'avait pas disparu, comme elle l'avait espéré.

Voyant que l'amour entre le Roi et sa Reine était trop fort pour être brisé, elle s'était rendue indispensable à Thranduil.

Et aujourd'hui, elle attendait, cachée dans l'ombre...

Une main se posa sur sa hanche, elle s'adossa contre le torse dur de son époux.

Comme il déposait un baiser au milieu de ses frisettes si blondes, il déclara de sa voix grave :

« Notre fils s'inquiète pour toi. »

« Je le sais. Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire de... »

« Oh si, ça l'était. »

Le ton sec de Thranduil étonna Saskia et elle se retourna, levant la tête vers lui.

« Thranduil, qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Notre fils n'est pas le seul à s'inquiéter. Tu t'affaiblis, Saskia, je le sens. »

« En effet. »

« Et je tiendrai ma promesse. Si tu dois être emmenée loin de moi pour guérir, j'y veillerai. »

Oo*oO

Inévitablement, Saskia se retrouva face au seigneur Elrond.

Et après les formalités d'usage, il s'enquit :

« Depuis combien de temps souffrez-vous ? »

« Une centaine d'années. »

« Pourquoi n'avoir pas réagi plus tôt ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« La... maladie n'était pas autant répandue, à l'époque. »

« Et vous auriez dut me prévenir à ce moment-là. »

« Peut-être... Mon fils prétend que vous pouvez guérir toute sorte de mal. »

« Je peux essayer de vous guérir, Saskia. »

Lentement, la façade se désintégra et le seigneur de Fondcombe découvrit un visage ravagé par le Mal.

Un iris vert-bleu était traversé verticalement de part en part par une longue ligne noire.

Et du même côté, du front à la naissance du cou, les veines ressortaient, noircies, semblables aux racines des arbres atteints par le même mal.

Dans un souffle, la Reine de Mirkwood chuchota :

« Le pouvez-vous ? »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 5**

Le masque dur et impassible se craquela comme il collait leurs deux fronts, murmurant :

« Mon cœur n'appartient qu'à une Elfe et ce sera toujours ainsi. »

« Même quand je serai partie ? »

« Toujours. »


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Le temps avait passé, la faiblesse de Saskia avait augmenté.

Finalement, elle sombra dans l'inconscience pour se réveiller par intermittence.

Ce fut lors d'un de ses moments de lucidité qu'elle entendit son époux demander :

« Elle sera guérie ? »

« Totalement, oui. »

« Mais elle ne se souviendra pas... de cette existence. »

« Non, en effet. »

« Soit. Faites-le. »

« Très bien. »

Elle papillonna des yeux, découvrant Thranduil, accompagné par le jeune magicien Gandalf.

Elle esquissa rapidement un sourire à son attention, tournant la tête vers le Roi de Mirkwood.

« Thranduil ? »

« Je suis là, meleth. »

« Que... que se passe-t-il ? »

Son époux échangea un regard avec le magicien puis il baissa à nouveau les yeux vers elle, lui révélant :

« Je vais tenir ma promesse. »

« Thranduil, non ! »

« Ce mal te ronge, Saskia. Gandalf a une solution pour que tu guérisses. »

« Mais je ne me souviendrai plus de rien ! »

« Si c'est le prix à payer... »

Oo*oO

Le magicien avait laissé quelques jours à la famille royale pour quelques derniers moment ensembles.

Legolas était désormais entré dans l'âge adulte mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se serrer tout contre Saskia.

« Je t'aime, naneth. »

« Oh moi aussi, ma petite feuille verte. »

Le regard trouble de larmes, le Prince se recula, laissant le Roi approcher lentement de son épouse.

En costume argenté, il portait fièrement sa couronne, faite de bois et de feuilles aux teintes pourpres.

Dans ses mains, une autre couronne, faite de fleurs et de plantes, celle de Saskia.

Elle fronça les sourcils, il lui dit :

« J'aimerais que tu la prennes avec toi. »

« Mais... »

« Ce Royaume n'aura plus de Reine. Ta couronne... n'aura plus sa place, ici. »

La gorge serrée, elle acquiesça.

Comme il s'asseyait à ses côtés, il lui mit la couronne entre les mains, enlaçant leurs doigts pour quelques secondes avant de reculer ses mains.

Elle leva faiblement le bras, posant ses doigts sur la joue intacte de son époux.

« Elle a finalement gagné. »

« Saskia... »

« M'aimes-tu, Thranduil ? »

Le masque dur et impassible se craquela comme il collait leurs deux fronts, murmurant :

« Mon cœur n'appartient qu'à une Elfe et ce sera toujours ainsi. »

« Même quand je serai partie ? »

« Toujours. »

« Alors je peux partir en paix. »

Tendrement, il lia leurs lèvres dans un baiser lent mais passionné, reflet de leur amour, paisible mais éternel.

Ils ne devraient plus se revoir... avant longtemps...

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 6**

« Quelques fois, quand je me réveille le matin, je me dis que cette vie n'est pas la mienne. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je... je ne me suis jamais vraiment sentie à ma place, ici. »


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Londres.

Âgée de trente ans, Saskia était une jeune femme atypique, aux longues frisettes blondes claires retenues en une tresse, aux yeux bleus aux nuances tilleul et à la peau très pâle.

Elle vivait seule dans un appartement, polie mais discrète.

Les habitants de l'immeuble la connaissaient depuis cinq ans, date à laquelle on l'avait trouvée dans la campagne anglaise, à l'orée de la forêt.

Emmenée à l'hôpital et soignée, elle s'était réveillée après quelques semaines, totalement amnésique.

Depuis, aucun souvenir ne lui était revenu.

Mais faisant mauvaise fortune bon cœur, elle avait déclaré en souriant que ça lui permettait de se construire une nouvelle vie.

Malheureusement, si elle ne se souvenait d'absolument rien concernant sa vie passée, il y avait les rêves... et les cauchemars.

Toujours, elle voyait un homme grand et blond, vêtu de robes et portant une éétrange couronne.

Il la fixait de son regard de glace et parlait mais aucun son ne sortait.

Et il y avait les cauchemars, peuplés d'une femme, très belle.

Étrangement, un nom lui venait à l'esprit quand elle pensait à elle.

« Alana ? »

« Hhh. »

« Je ne connais personne de ce nom. »

« Mais c'est normal, Lidwine. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Mais oui. On ne se connaissait pas, avant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« ... Non. »

« Alors je ne vois pas comment tu saurais qui est Alana. »

« Non, évidemment. »

Oo*oO

Un matin, Saskia se réveilla avec l'idée de faire un petit nettoyage de printemps.

Elle avait amassé de nombreuses choses, en cinq ans, et il était peut-être temps de se défaire de certaines.

Ainsi, elle commença à fouiller, ouvrant de nombreuses boîtes.

Mais soudain, elle se figea.

Car ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux, dans une boîte faite de bois, c'était une couronne.

La structure semblait être faite de feuilles et les ornements en fleurs.

Elle tendit la main et posa ses doigts sur cette tiare végétale.

Ce qui se passa ensuite la pétrifia totalement.

Avec la même sensation que dans son sommeil mais étant bien réveillée, Saskia se replongea dans... une vie antérieure ?

C'était en tout cas l'impression qu'elle avait.

Car aujourd'hui, plus personne ne vivait entouré de chandelles, n'est-ce pas ?

Et qui vivrait en pleine forêt, habillés comme au Moyen-Âge ?

Oo*oO

Saskia n'avait pas parlé à Lidwine de la couronne et de ce songe qui s'était produit par la suite.

Mais son amie devina :

« Tu sembles troublée. Encore ces cauchemars ? »

« À chaque fois, c'est pire. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »

« Cette femme, Alana, qui empoisonne _son_ esprit. »

« Quel esprit ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, abandonnant sa tasse de thé pour aller se poster à la fenêtre.

« Quelques fois, quand je me réveille le matin, je me dis que cette vie n'est pas la mienne. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je... je ne me suis jamais vraiment sentie à ma place, ici. »

« Oh. »

« Ce n'est pas contre toi, Lidwine. Seulement... »

« Je sais. Je pense qu'il est temps. »

« Temps ? Mais temps pour quoi ? »

« Pour aller se promener dans les bois. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 7**

Elle leva la tête, rencontrant une paire d'yeux très pâles, encadrés par une longue chevelure blonde.

Lui aussi avait les oreilles pointues...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Un peu surprise par l'idée, Saskia avait toutefois accepté de suivre Lidwine en pleine campagne.

Enfin, elles arrivaient en lisière de la forêt.

Et là, Lidwine révéla :

« C'est ici qu'on t'a trouvée, il y a cinq ans. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Hhh. »

« Et... on sait ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Non. »

« Je m'en doutais. On y va ? »

Son amie acquiesça et elles s'enfoncèrent dans l'ombre des arbres, resplendissants de santé par cette chaude journée de printemps.

Saskia observait tout, émerveillée, mais Lidwine la retint par le poignet.

« Attends. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il ne faut pas aller par là. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce c'est dangereux. »

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Cette partie de la forêt est toujours infestée. »

« Comment ça, toujours infestée ? Lidwine, mais réponds-moi ! »

Oo*oO

Comme elles avançaient plus avant, Saskia sentit un changement.

Ça ne devait certainement qu'être le bruissement des feuilles mais elle eut la certitude qu'elle entendait des murmures.

Elle chuchota :

« Lidwine, j'entends des drôles de bruits. »

« Je sais. »

« Toi aussi ? »

« Hhh. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Qu'on se rapproche. »

« Mais de quoi ? »

Toutefois, Lidwine ne lui répondit pas, lui intimant le silence en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Saskia obéit, suivant son amie.

Et après un moment, celle-ci s'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« On attend. »

« Quoi ? »

« S'ils acceptent que l'on continue. »

« Ils ? »

Oo*oO

Le mal de crâne n'était pas loin, elle le sentait.

Mais en même temps, Saskia se sentait si bien, ici, en pleine nature, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle voulut questionner Lidwine mais un infime bruissement lui fit tourner la tête.

Là, elle écarquilla les yeux, découvrant des êtres d'une extraordinaire beauté et en même temps très jeunes.

Habillés de vêtements aux couleurs boisées, ils avaient tous une longue chevelure, tressée.

Et, chose étrange, le dessus de leurs oreilles était pointu.

Fixant un jeune homme très blond aux yeux très bleus, Saskia questionna Lidwine :

« Qui sont-ils ? »

« Les gardiens de cette forêt. »

« Oh. »

« Ils nous invitent à les accompagner. Ça te dérange ? »

« Pas du tout. »

Oo*oO

Avec l'étrange sensation qu'elle _connaissait_ cet endroit, Saskia fut emmenée à l'intérieur d'un palais, entièrement fait de bois, à flanc de montagne.

Elle voulut questionner Lidwine mais celle-ci avait disparu.

Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas en danger.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, le Roi va vous recevoir. »

« Le... le Roi ? »

« En effet. »

« Mais je... »

« Oui ? »

« Non, tout va bien. »

Suivant le jeune homme qu'elle avait aperçu auparavant, elle monta de nombreuses marches, observant les alentours.

Soudain, elle s'immobilisa.

En face d'elle se trouvaient des cachots.

Elle fronça les sourcils et voulut questionner son guide mais ils semblaient être arrivés car il s'arrêta.

Se retournant, il esquissa un petit sourire à son attention, l'invitant d'un geste de la main à s'avancer plus avant.

Saskia s'exécuta, se retrouvant face à deux trônes.

Elle leva la tête, rencontrant une paire d'yeux très pâles, encadrés par une longue chevelure blonde.

Lui aussi avait les oreilles pointues...

Comme il se levait, dans un mouvement souple, elle sursauta, reconnaissant la femme qui peuplait ses cauchemars.

Sans s'en rendre compte et prenant tout le monde par surprise, elle recula, soufflant :

« Alana ! »


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

En tant qu'invitée d'honneur, Saskia avait été logée dans une des nombreuses chambres du palais.

Elle avait appris que le Roi se nommait Thranduil, Seigneur de la Forêt.

Et ce Thranduil était l'homme qu'elle voyait en rêve, depuis cinq ans.

Mais pourquoi ?

Et pourquoi est-ce que le trône appartenant à la Reine était vide ?

« Saskia ? »

« Oh Lidwine ! J'ai cru que tu avais disparu et... »

« Non, je ne partirai pas, je te le promets. »

« Tant mieux. »

« Tu es bien installée ? »

« Oui, oui. Mais... »

« Oui ? »

« Qui sont-ils, Lid' ? Enfin, des gens pareils, ça n'existe pas ! »

« Et pourtant, ils existent. »

La frisottée devina :

« Tu ne vas rien me dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, j'en ai peur. Il... il faut que ce soit _toi_ qui ais les réponses. »

« Les réponses ? Mais à quoi ? »

« À la raison de ton existence. »

Oo*oO

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ses pas l'avaient menée à une petite clairière, dissimulée derrière d'épais buissons.

Là, elle découvrit un étang, entouré de verdure.

La nature était luxuriante, l'air parfaitement pur et seul les cris d'animaux se faisaient entendre.

Avec un soupir de bien-être, elle s'assit au bord de l'eau, y trempant ses doigts pour découvrir, surprise, de multiples petits poissons aux couleurs chatoyantes.

« Saskia ? »

La voix grave et profonde la surprit, autant par le ton... familier.

Elle fit volte-face, se relevant pour découvrir le Roi.

Lentement, il avança vers elle, parfaitement silencieux.

Comme il arrivait auprès d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer :

« Vous ne portez pas votre couronne ? »

« Non, en effet. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Car ici, je ne suis plus le Roi. Je suis Thranduil, tout simplement. »

Saskia sourit.

« C'est un bon argument. »

« Je le pense aussi. »

« Ainsi, vous avez pu... vous échapper. »

Son interlocuteur pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, s'étonnant :

« M'échapper ? »

« De vos devoirs de monarque. »

« En effet. Même si, depuis que la paix est revenue, mes devoirs sont nettement plus simples qu'auparavant. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

La paix était revenue ?

Elle n'avait pas entendu qu'il y avait eu des combats, récemment.

Mais alors, de quoi parlait-il ?

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 9**

* Cette voix profonde au ton impérieux ne pouvait appartenir qu'au Roi.

Et en effet, il entra dans la pièce, son long manteau pourpre faisant ressortir la pâleur de sa longue chevelure.

** Instinctivement, elle s'appuya contre sa main, levant les yeux vers Thranduil, il se contenta d'esquisser un tendre petit sourire.

*** « Je ne parlais pas de ça. Comment suis-je arrivée à Londres ? »

« Gandalf vous a emmenée. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé ce qu'il avait fait pour que vous guérissiez. »


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Le temps passa, lentement.

Toujours, Saskia s'étonnait de découvrir ce pays, si différent de là où elle venait.

Et toujours, elle évitait Alana comme la peste.

Plus d'une fois, elle avait senti le regard du Roi peser sur elle mais il n'avait jamais rien dit.

Alors elle déambulait dans le palais, passant ses journées à écouter de la musique ou les explications concernant telle ou telle carte.

À nouveau, elle était seule.

Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, elle poussa une porte, se retrouvant sans le savoir dans les appartements privés de la famille royale.

Avançant plus avant, elle découvrit un splendide collier, fait de pierres étincelantes à la couleur blanche la plus pure.

Elle tendit le bras et posa ses doigts sur la parure, se retrouvant, tout comme avec la couronne, plongée dans une vision.

Dans cette vision, elle accompagnait le Roi, saluant... des Nains ?

« Que faites-vous ici !? »

Saskia sursauta, se retournant pour découvrir Alana.

Instinctivement, elle recula, répondant :

« Je me suis perdue. »

« Dans les appartements royaux ? »

« Laisse-nous, Alana. »

Cette voix profonde au ton impérieux ne pouvait appartenir qu'au Roi.

Et en effet, il entra dans la pièce, son long manteau pourpre faisant ressortir la pâleur de sa longue chevelure.

Alana voulut intervenir, il lui indiqua la sortie de la tête.

Comme elle sortait, il referma la porte, les laissant seuls, Saskia et lui.

Celle-ci chuchota :

« Je vous demande pardon. Je... j'ignorais que cette pièce était privée. »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. »

« Mais je... »

« Qu'avez-vous vu ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Pardon ? »

« Vous avez _vu_ quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

Il ne répondit pas, soupirant.

Mais comme elle ouvrait la bouche pour le questionner, il saisit un volumineux livre, le lui tendant en déclarant :

« Lisez ceci. Si vous avez des questions, j'y répondrai. »

Oo*oO

Elle avait passé trois jours entiers à dévorer ce document, transcription officielle du règne de Thranduil, fils d'Oropher.

Ainsi, elle avait appris qu'il avait pris part à la bataille de Dagorlad, revenu non plus comme Prince mais bien en tant que Roi.

Il s'était marié, épousant la jeune Saskia, belle elfe aux grands yeux verts-bleus et à la chevelure blonde claire frisée...

Thranduil était assis au coin du feu, un verre de vin à la main, le regard plongé dans les flammes.

Mais comme elle avançait vers lui, il releva la tête, devinant :

« Vous avez terminé votre lecture ? »

« En effet. »

« Alors vous avez de nombreuses questions, je suppose. »

« Une seule : que s'est-il passé ? »

« Vous étiez atteinte par le Mal. Il fallait vous soigner et... »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je ne parlais pas de ça. Comment suis-je arrivée à Londres ? »

« Gandalf vous a emmenée. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé ce qu'il avait fait pour que vous guérissiez. »

Un mauvais pressentiment étreignit le cœur de Saskia comme elle demandait, la gorge sèche :

« Combien... combien de temps suis-je partie ? »

« Cinq siècles. »

« Je croyais que c'était cinq ans. »

« Je suppose que le temps s'écoule différemment, ici et... là-bas. »

Elle hocha faiblement la tête, s'asseyant elle aussi auprès de l'âtre.

« Alors je suis... votre femme ? »

« En effet. »

« Et je suis... une Elfe ? »

« Pas encore. »

Elle le fixa avec étonnement, il s'expliqua :

« Votre aspect physique est toujours celui d'une humaine. »

« Et quand changerai-je ? »

« Quand vos souvenirs vous reviendront. »

À nouveau, elle acquiesça.

« Je vous ai toujours vu, dans mes rêves. »

« Je sais. »

« C'est vous qui le faisiez ? »

« Non. Mais notre lien était trop fort pour être brisé, même en étant... dans deux mondes différents. »

Elle sentit les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux, roulant le long de ses joues.

Mais elle ne les essuya pas, se contentant de fixer Thranduil qui, très lentement, s'approcha d'elle, levant la main pour, du pouce, attraper une de ces gouttes cristallines.

Instinctivement, elle s'appuya contre sa main, levant les yeux vers lui, il se contenta d'esquisser un tendre petit sourire.

Lentement, tout se mettait en place...

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 10**

« Votre mal n'était pas de sa faute. »

De mauvaise grâce, elle admit :

« Peut-être. Mais je suis revenue et... »

« Vos souvenirs ne sont toujours pas revenus. »

« Non. »


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

De jour en jour, la frustration de Saskia grandit.

Elle _savait_ désormais qui elle était, ayant eu des visions de son passé pour le prouver.

Mais c'était comme si un voile se tenait entre elle et ses souvenirs, l'empêchant de retrouver totalement sa vie d'antan.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour découvrir qui était derrière tout ça...

« Saskia, tu ne peux pas accuser Alana de magie noire. »

« Ah non ? C'est pourtant ce qu'elle a fait, non ? »

« Peut-être. Mais le Roi est très attaché à elle. »

La Reine soupira :

« Je sais. Et le pire, c'est que je ne peux rien faire. »

« Si, justement. »

« Et en faisant quoi ? »

« Attire le Roi, emmène-le dans la clairière. »

« Comment ? »

Oo*oO

À nouveau, elle se retrouvait dans la clairière.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était la nuit et seuls quelques crapauds croassaient timidement, cachés sous les nénuphars.

Saskia s'installa à proximité de l'eau, priant pour que Thranduil vienne.

Elle avait titillé sa curiosité, elle le savait, mais serait-ce suffisant ?

« Saskia ? »

Elle soupira de soulagement en entendant _sa_ voix, souriant dans la lumière bleutée de la lune :

« Je suis là. »

« J'avoue être intrigué. Pourquoi ce rendez-vous si tard ? »

« Je... j'avais à vous parler. »

« À quel sujet ? »

Elle révéla.

« Alana. »

« Saskia... »

« Cette Elfe causera notre perte, Thranduil. »

« Votre mal n'était pas de sa faute. »

De mauvaise grâce, elle admit :

« Peut-être. Mais je suis revenue et... »

« Vos souvenirs ne sont toujours pas revenus. »

« Non. »

Toute la tristesse de Saskia se ressentit dans ce soupir comme elle revenait s'asseoir près de l'étang, le regard fixé sur la nature endormie.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et elle se retourna, découvrant Thranduil, agenouillé devant elle.

« Je sais qu'elle vous a... tenu compagnie, ces 500 dernières années. Mais elle est toxique, j'en suis persuadée. »

« Vous disiez déjà ça. »

« Alors c'est que j'ai raison ! »

« Ou que vous êtes simplement jalouse. »

Elle se pétrifia, fixant le Roi de son regard vert à l'eau qui, inévitablement, se remplit de larmes.

Évitant la main de Thranduil, elle se releva, dos à lui, et chuchota :

« Si c'est ce que vous croyez, alors rien de ce que je pourrai dire n'aura d'importance. »

« Saskia... »

« Bonne nuit, _monseigneur_. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 11**

Tout un tourbillon d'images suivit, la replongeant dans ses souvenirs.

Elle se revoyait, arc-boutée, grinçant des dents face à la douleur de l'accouchement.

Image par image, Legolas grandissait, petit prince aventureux au grand sourire lumineux.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eilonna, ravie que ma fic te plaise. En espérant que la suite sera aussi intéressante… ;)**

Chapitre 11

Elle avait refusé de se nourrir, faisant la sourde oreille aux supplications de Lidwine.

Mais au matin du quatrième jour, une voix grave mais jeune retentit derrière la porte.

« Naneth ? »

Assise dans son lit, elle reposa la brosse à cheveux sur ses genoux, murmurant :

« Legolas ? »

« C'est moi. »

« Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. »

« Je le sais. Et je ne suis pas venu pour ça. »

Intriguée, elle se mit debout, allant jusqu'à la porte pour y tourner la clé.

Le battant s'ouvrit et son fils lui sourit.

« Bonjour. »

« Bonjour. »

« Puis-je entrer ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser passer, refermant la porte et le rejoignant sur le lit.

Tout en la fixant de son regard si bleu, semblable à celui de son père, il révéla :

« Le Roi s'inquiète. »

« Et pourquoi ne vient-il pas lui-même me le dire ? »

« Il est... »

« Occupé, je sais. »

Le sourire amusé de Legolas lui tira un grognement.

« Je suis trop impulsive, je sais. »

« Ça ne m'a jamais dérangé. »

« Comment as-tu fait ? »

« Fait quoi ? »

« Pour vivre, après mon départ. »

« Je voulais rejoindre Gandalf, pour le questionner. Père l'a interdit. »

« Et Alana a pris ma place, je suppose. »

Il secoua la tête, répliquant :

« Père l'aurait refusé. »

« Mais pourquoi est-elle là, alors ? Je _sais_ qu'elle était déjà présente, avant que le Mal s'installe. »

« C'est exact. »

« Alors pourquoi est-elle restée ? »

« Je l'ignore. »

Elle soupira, détournant la tête.

Son fils posa alors sa main sur la sienne et à nouveau, elle se replongea dans le passé.

La vision la représentait, accompagnée par Thranduil, plongés dans l'eau d'une cascade.

Accrochée à lui, elle se déhanchait, les yeux dans les yeux.

Mais alors que Saskia pensait que la vision s'estomperait, comme précédemment, il n'en fut rien.

Tout un tourbillon d'images suivit, la replongeant dans ses souvenirs.

Elle se revoyait, arc-boutée, grinçant des dents face à la douleur de l'accouchement.

Image par image, Legolas grandissait, petit prince aventureux au grand sourire lumineux.

Enfin, elle se revit, ravagée par le Mal, enlacée par son fils, désormais adulte mais aux grosses larmes purement enfantines.

Dans un sursaut, elle revint à la réalité, les joues baignées de larmes.

« Legolas... »

« Naneth ? »

« Merci, ion. Merci. »

« Mais de quoi ? »

« Tu as ramené mes souvenirs. »

« Tous ? »

« Tous. »

« Alors j'en suis heureux. »

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle l'attira vers lui et sans trop rechigner, il la serra contre lui, lui aussi tout sourire.

La vérité était de retour, enfin...

Oo*oO

Saskia resta dans sa chambre deux jours de plus, seulement visitée par Legolas et Lidwine.

Après ces 48 heures, cette dernière s'extasia :

« Tes oreilles, Saskia ! Elles ont repris leur forme. »

« En effet. »

« Et quand vas-tu te montrer ? »

« Ce soir. M'aideras-tu ? »

« Évidemment. »

Ainsi, la Reine et sa suivante passèrent la journée entière à coudre.

Et quand la nuit tomba, la robe de Saskia était prête.

Très cérémonieusement, Lidwine coiffa la longue chevelure frisottée de son amie, la ramenant en une tresse sur son épaule.

Enfin, la robe fut passée et Legolas arriva, tenant une couronne, faite de fleur et de feuilles, la couronne appartenant à la Reine d'Eryn Lasgalen...

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 12**

* Il remarqua que ses traits avaient changés, figés dans leur beauté éternelle.

** Longuement, ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, se retrouvant, enfin.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie, se jeter dans ses bras pour retrouver sa force, sa prestance, son _amour_ pour elle.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Le Roi et ses conseillers s'étaient réunis, comme à chaque nouvelle lune, pour débattre des problèmes et des solutions à apporter.

Mais tous se turent quand, très majestueusement, Saskia arriva.

Cousue dans le tissu le plus fin, sa robe, d'un vert très pâle, bruissait à chacun de ses pas, mettant en valeur son teint si clair et ses yeux, si lumineux.

D'une voix douce, elle déclara :

« Ne vous interrompez pas pour moi. Je vous en prie, continuez. »

Avec un petit sourire, elle continua de descendre les marches, sa traîne s'éloignant un peu plus du conseil à chaque pas.

Le Roi se leva, n'étonnant personne, et avec un signe de tête en direction des conseillers, il suivit son épouse.

« Saskia ? »

Elle s'immobilisa, se retournant pour faire face à son époux.

Il remarqua que ses traits avaient changé, figés dans leur beauté éternelle.

Et finalement, ses oreilles avaient repris leur aspect d'origine.

Longuement, ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, se retrouvant, enfin.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie, se jeter dans ses bras pour retrouver sa force, sa prestance, son _amour_ pour elle.

Pourtant, elle n'en fit rien, déclarant simplement d'un ton parfaitement neutre :

« Je vous souhaite le bonsoir, mon Roi. »

« Saskia, ne fais pas ça. »

« Mais je ne fais rien. Si je faisais quelque chose, Alana serait décapitée, ici-même. »

« Alors je suis obligé de choisir. »

« C'est exact. Mais rappelle-toi, Thranduil, tu m'avais promis ton amour. Qu'en est-il, aujourd'hui ? »

Oo*oO

Elle avait cru être assez forte pour ne pas craquer.

Mais dès qu'elle se retrouva dans sa chambre, elle s'effondra sur son lit, sentant son cœur se serrer face à l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait.

Et si Thranduil choisissait Alana ?

Certes, il lui avait dit que leur lien était trop fort pour être brisé mais qu'en était-il réellement ?

Après tout, elle avait disparu pendant cinq siècles.

Et en 500 ans, les choses changent...

« Naneth ? »

« Oh, bonsoir Legolas. »

« Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ? »

« À vrai dire, je l'ignore. »

Face à la grimace de son fils, elle émit un petit rire, au milieu de ses larmes.

Silencieusement, il la rejoignit, lui prenant le visage entre ses mains et essuyant ses larmes par la même occasion.

Le sourire de Saskia était petit mais il parvint à éclairer son visage.

Le Prince sourit également, lui proposant :

« Accepterais-tu de m'accompagner ? »

« Mais où ça ? »

« Dans ta forêt. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 13**

* Elle n'était pas de sang royal, qu'importe, il l'avait revue, jour après jour, à cet endroit.

Et c'était ici qu'il l'avait demandée en mariage.

Ici encore qu'elle s'était offerte à lui, lors de leur nuit de noce...

** Il resserra son emprise sur sa taille, elle chuchota à son oreille :

« Il est temps de se retrouver, Thranduil. _Totalement_. »

« Tes désirs sont des ordres, ma Reine. »

*** Une main se posa sur sa hanche comme un autre bras s'enroulait autour de ses épaules, l'attirant en arrière, l'adossant contre un torse dur et musclé.


	13. Chapter 13

**Eilonna et Sephirothaddict, ce chapitre est pour vous. En espérant qu'il vous plaise toujours autant… A la semaine prochaine pour la dernière partie de cette fic ;)**

Chapitre 13

Une lanterne entre les mains de Legolas, ils cheminaient lentement, silencieux.

Un bras passé sous celui de son fils, Saskia retrouvait Greenwood, enfin débarrassée du Mal.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Legolas, qui s'était arrêté.

Comme elle tournait la tête vers lui, surprise, il esquissa un petit sourire, très secret.

« Tu es arrivée, Naneth. »

« Où ça ? »

« Là où tout a commencé. »

Avec un dernier baiser sur le front, le Prince s'éloigna dans l'obscurité, lui laissant la lanterne.

Totalement immobile, Saskia ferma les yeux, se focalisant sur son ouïe.

Après un moment, un sourire ourla ses lèvres.

Oui, elle était arrivée...

Lentement, elle s'était déshabillée, approchant de la cascade qui, un jour lointain, avait vu la rencontre entre le jeune Prince Thranduil et l'Elfe Saskia.

Elle n'était pas de sang royal, qu'importe, il l'avait revue, jour après jour, à cet endroit.

Et c'était ici qu'il l'avait demandée en mariage.

Ici encore qu'elle s'était offerte à lui, lors de leur nuit de noce...

Une main se posa sur sa hanche comme un autre bras s'enroulait autour de ses épaules, l'attirant en arrière, l'adossant contre un torse dur et musclé.

Elle ne sursauta pas, se contentant de pencher la tête en arrière comme Thranduil embrassait sa longue chevelure.

« Ainsi, tu m'as trouvée. »

« En effet. »

« Alors tu as fait ton choix. »

« En as-tu douté ? »

Ce fut le silence qui répondit au Roi.

Alors, lentement, il la fit tourner sur elle-même.

Les yeux de Saskia était troubles de larmes comme elle révélait :

« En effet, j'ai douté de ton choix. »

« Et tu avais raison. »

Elle le fixa, désemparée, il eut un petit sourire amer.

« J'ai longtemps crut que ta guérison ne prendrait pas longtemps. Mais comme les jours passaient, j'ai... abandonné tout espoir. »

« Et Alana a intensifié son emprise sur toi. »

« ... C'est exact. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui t'a fait reprendre espoir ? »

Il attrapa une de ses frisettes, déclarant :

« Notre fils. Legolas a toujours gardé espoir. Il _savait_ que tu reviendrais et... j'aurais dut en faire de même. »

« Tu as dut souffrir le martyr en me retrouvant, sans mes souvenirs. »

« Mais je t'avais _retrouvée_. »

« C'est vrai. »

Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de son Roi, il posa ses mains sur la taille de sa Reine, se penchant vers elle.

Enfin, leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau comme leurs deux âmes, désormais libres de tout mouvement, se retrouvaient.

Comme Thranduil l'embrassait dans le cou, Saskia sourit, se remémorant tous leurs bains de minuit, ici, en pleine nature.

Il resserra son emprise sur sa taille, elle chuchota à son oreille :

« Il est temps de se retrouver, Thranduil. _Totalement_. »

« Tes désirs sont des ordres, ma Reine. »

Un petit sourire mutin aux lèvres, elle l'attira vers une partie où la hauteur de l'eau était plus basse, parfaite pour se retrouver...

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 14**

« Ah non ? Ne suis-je pas la Reine d'Eryn Lasgalen ? Et toi, qu'es-tu ? Rien du tout. »


	14. Chapter 14

**Voici donc ce 14** **ème** minuscule **chapitre qui clôt cette fiction… Je tenais à remercier les 1450 personnes qui ont été intéressées par cette histoire, mes 7 followers (7, c'est mieux que rien ^^), mes 4 favoris et surtout Eilonna et Sephiroaddict qui ont pris la peine de commenter les derniers chapitres. J'espère vous retrouver bientôt pour un autre récit… Kisss, TDS**

Chapitre 14

Le couple royal, enfin complet, était assis sur leurs trônes.

Retenue agenouillée sur le sol, Alana fixait Saskia avec haine.

Celle-ci, après un regard échangé avec Thranduil, se leva, descendant les marches qui la menaient à la prisonnière.

Instinctivement, celle-ci recula.

Car en face d'elle, la Reine avait retrouvé toutes ses forces...

« Je m'étais promit de te chasser de ces terres, Alana. Aujourd'hui, c'est chose faite. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! »

« Ah non ? Ne suis-je pas la Reine d'Eryn Lasgalen ? Et toi, qu'es-tu ? Rien du tout. »

Sur son ordre, les deux gardes qui maintenaient Alana immobile l'obligèrent à se lever.

Alors, _très_ lentement, Saskia approcha de son ennemie.

Et quand elle fut à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle souffla :

« Tu vas partir, Alana, dans un monde loin, _très_ loin du nôtre. »

« Monseigneur ! »

Mais Thranduil ne réagit pas, se contentant de la fixer de son regard glacial, impassible.

Un signe de tête et Alana fut emmenée.

Son règne prenait fin, terrassé par l'amour de Thranduil et Saskia...


End file.
